I've been calling on angels all night long
by murdermurder
Summary: A series of brittana one-shots inspired by 50 prompts I stole shamelessly. Rated M for safety at this point, who knows where it'll go. /Wiggles eyebrows
1. Wedding

1 Wedding

Santana Lopez was not one to back down from a challenge. With Razorblades in her hair and Lima Heights Adjacent at her back, it was obvious she'd had practice in challenges. However, with a white dress being laced tightly around her damned spinal chord, she was finding it hard to do any pre-game deep breathing. She could feel a panic attack coming on. Glancing around the room desperately, she locked eyes with one Rachel Berry.

Not that Santana liked Berry. The girl was a hobbit, after all. But after high school, she'd done some growing up. Not much, to be sure, but she had grown up. It was progress. And after all, she was dating Santana's almost-best-friend-except-for-Brittany-which-was-different-after-all, Quinn. So, Santana had to put up with her. And maybe to tolerate her, even. The tingling warmth in her heart was just too much, really.

Rachel straightened from where she had been knelt on the floor next to Quinn, who was standing up, pulling as hard as she could on Santana's dress. "DON'T BREATHE, S" she panted, the red on her cheeks slightly visible through her mask of perfecting makeup. Rachel laughed and caught both of Santana's hands. Santana made a face at her. "Why are you touching me, hobbit?" she said grumpily. Quinn pulled roughly on her dress. "Lopez," she growled irritably. "Sorry," Santana said, obviously not meaning it.

"It's gonna be okay," Rachel said, looking slightly amused as she said it. "You're gonna go out there, and after you walk down the aisle, Brittany's gonna walk down the aisle, and then you're gonna be married. After some lovely vows. I'm sure yours are very.." the diva seemed to be frantically searching for an appropriate word, but seemed to decide to let the snaky comment die and finished her sentence. "Lovely. I'm sure your vows are lovely." she offered a smile.

As much as Santana wanted to make a face at Berry, she couldn't help but smile. Because it was true. She was going to marry Britt, and she was going to marry her very, very soon. She sighed in relief.

"GODDAMNIT, LOPEZ," Quinn yelled at her, and the dress finally zipped.


	2. Backpack

2 Backpack

When Brittany was in sixth grade, she got a new backpack. Normally she got a new backpack every year, the way she did when she was a child and her mom bought her a new backpack every year when she bought her brother one. Even though the little girl wasn't in school yet, her mother wanted her to be included.

However, from third to sixth grade, Brittany had kept the same backpack, because her best friend in the whole entire world, Santana Lopez, had confided that her favorite color was red. Brittany's backpack, at that time, was red, with little little hearts on the straps.

And for some reason, Brittany had decided that it would be best for her backpack to be her best friend's favorite color. Plus, Santana had a red backpack, too.

Brittany cried for a long time when she found out she was going to get a new backpack. Maybe that was the kind of thing that Santana would have said 'way to be mature' about. That made her stop crying, because even though Santana had never said that to her, and Britt was pretty sure she never would, she wasn't taking any chances.

So she let her mom brush her bangs and they went to the store. (With the small compromise that Santana was allowed to come along.) And there, in the very middle of the display, was a beautiful yellow backpack with a duck face on it. Brittany's face split into a grin. She grabbed Santana's hand and began to sprint towards it, when, _shunk_.

Noah Puckerman stood, holding the duck backpack. "Is that the one you want, kid?" his mom said in a bored tone, but not unkind. After he mouthed the words, "suck it, dumb girl" at Brittany, Noah opened his mouth to answer, grinning evilly at Brittany and Santana, the former of which was looking dangerously like she would burst into tears at any second, when Santana lunged him, grabbed the backpack, and gave him a swift kick in the nads just for good measure.

She handed it to Brittany, suddenly shy. "Tana, it looks like a duck!" said Brittany happily. She stuck her tongue out at Noah, who had his eyes squeezed almost all the way shut. His mom wasn't really paying attention so when he muttered. "No," she just took his hand and they wandered off. Brittany giggled and through her arms around Santana, who promptly turned red.


	3. Key

3 Key

The Pierces went to Florida for vacation the summer of seventh grade, the last year before Sue reinstated the summer practice policy.

It was the first big family vacation-well the first family vacation the Pierces had ever taken, and Brittany had never left Ohio. So she was pretty terrified when she realized she would need to live her cats unattended. Her mother put her fears at rest.

"Honey, you can just give your friend Santana a key! We'll pay her, and buy her a nice present in Florida, and she can look after your cats for you!" she hummed, putting Brittany's favorite bikini into a suitcase for her.

Brittany's face slowly lit up with a cautious smile. "Can I make a card for it?" she said curiously.

"Of course hon, anything you like," her mother said, busily packing the rest of Brittany's things. Rolling off of her bed, Brittany dug for paper and markers, before drawing on one of them the following words, decorated by ducks and cats and keys :

"This key gives you accessories* to my house, where you can eat our chips, or watch the desperate housewives I have Tevo'd, or tease my cats the way I never let you do when I'm around, or climb in my bed and spray my favorite rose perfume that my gramma buys me every three weeks when she comes to visit, or use my shampoo, or sleep here if you want to, just if you do don't wash she sheets so it will still smell like you when I get home because you always smell good and I don't know why, as long as you promise to take really good care of Lord and Lady* Tubbington and not give Lord any cigars because I know you have been. Love Brittany."

She smiled in satisfaction, before taping the shiny new house key her mother had already put on her desk to the paper and skipping over to Santana's.


End file.
